cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Council
Overview The Council are a villain group. __TOC__ Villain Types Minions Ascendant The personal guard of the Center, these crack soldiers are highly trained for protection and defense. Their equipment is geared toward healing and shielding their charge. Eclipse Nightwolf It is speculated that the sudden increase in the number of Nightwolves is due to some new, dark purpose of the Council, who recently subsumed the group the Nightwolves once belonged to. No one can be sure, however, since the process that creates Nightwolves is still shrouded in mystery. Unlike the Vampyri, these beasts are not the result of any known super serum treatment. Many suspect that a dark energy force is involved in their transformation. Equinox Parasite After the Council took over another villainous organization, they applied their vast technological skills to expanding that group's super soldier program. These vampyri are the result. They are not true vampires at all, but the result of a full year of conditioning and surgical enhancements. The Vampyr Parasite has the ability to drain life from its targets, while strengthening itself. Powers Galaxy The Galaxy Band of the Council has been trained by Arakhn in stealth and infiltration. They have also been conditioned by Kheldian mind control techniques to be loyal to her above all others. Galaxy Powers Notes :Strangely, the Galaxy's Shadow Bolt uses the Neutrino Blast icon rather than the Shadow Bolt icon. Galaxy Quantum Additional Description That weapon he carries is obviously Nictus technology, and probably deadly against Kheldian energy signatures. Nebula New Council recruits are placed in the ranks of the Nebula, the lowest of the organization's Outer Bands. There they will either prove themselves worthy to learn the secrets of the Council, or else they will die in combat. Either way, they serve the Council's purposes. Nebula Buckshot Powers Nebula Gunner Powers Nebula Pistol Powers Nebula Rifle Powers Nebula Cor Leonis A Cor Leonis is a Council soldier who has undergone a long and painful regimen of super soldier treatments. The Nebula Cor Leonis are the most numerous of these medical marvels, but that doesn't mean they're common. They've had extensive training and thousands of dollars worth of drugs pumped into them. It's an investment that usually pays off, since a first rank Cor Leonis is stronger than five normal men Nebula Cor Leonis Assult Powers Nebula Cor Leonis Fire Powers Nebula Cor Leonis Marksman Powers Nebula Elite Once a soldier has proven his total commitment to the cause, he is transferred into the ranks of the Elite. Only one in five soldiers survive long enough to achieve this promotion. Nebula Elites receive first stage super soldier serum that improves their physical prowess to the level of Olympic athletes. They also go through training courses before being put back into the battle lines. After all, the Council has made an investment in their success. Nebula Elite Assault Powers Nebula Elite Buckshot Powers Nebula Elite Gunner Powers Nebula Elite Marksman Powers Nebula Elite Rifle Powers Penumbra The Penumbra is the Council's special operations division, tasked with covert ops, assassinations, and espionage. Even the lowest level recruits receive some special training, particularly in stealth and evasion techniques. New recruits must have some military or law enforcement experience before being accepted into the Penumbra. Penumbra Assult Penumbra Buckshot Penumbra Gunner Powers Penumbra Marksman Penumbra Rifle Powers Penumbra Cor Leonis The Cor Leonis of the Penumbra have transcended mere special ops stats. They are each unto themselves a powerful covert force, capable of taking on operations that would normally require an entire team of commandos. In addition to their enhanced physical and mental attributes, they receive training in security systems, computer infiltration, and surveillance equipment. In many ways, they are the perfect spies. Penumbra Cor Leonis Fire Powers Penumbra Cor Leonis Force Powers Penumbra Cor Leonis Marksman Powers Penumbra Elite The Penumbra Elites are world-class special forces operatives, as well trained as any Navy SEAL. They're expert insurgents, capable of infiltrating a target swiftly and silently, then taking it down. Elites undergo a basic super soldier regimen designed to heighten their stealth, accuracy, and concentration. These enhancements make them incredibly dangerous, especially when encountered in force. Penumbra Elite Assult Powers Penumbra Elite Fire Powers Penumbra Elite Marksman Vortex The Vortex are the pride and joy of the Council's army. They represent the ideal to which all other followers of the Council should aspire. Not only are they disciplined, well-trained soldiers, but their faith in the Council's supremacy is complete. Only those who have proven both their ability and loyalty are permitted to join the ranks of the Vortex. Vortex Assault Vortex Fire Vortex Marksman Vortex Cor Leonis Every member of the Council aspires to become one of the Vortex Cor Leonis, but few of them achieve this lofty goal. They are the spiritual and philosophical leaders of the Council - totally devoted to its goal of world domination. Like any good soldier, they lead by example. Their intense training and physical enhancements make them perfect soldiers. In battle, they serve as an inspiration to all who fight at their side." Vortex Cor Leonis Fire Vortex Cor Leonis Force Powers Vortex Cor Leonis Marksman Powers Vortex Cor Leonis Sonic Powers Vortex Elite Elite members of the Vortex have not only proven their loyalty to the cause, they've also shown themselves capable of bringing new members into the fold. Only those who have achieved Elite status are allowed to interact directly with potential recruits. Their fanatical devotion ensures that they'll convert the potential member, or kill him. Either way, the secrets of the Council remain secure. Vortex Elite Assult Vortex Elite Fire Powers Vortex Elite Marksman Zenith Hoverbot The Zenith Hoverbot is one of Vandal's more ingeniuos inventions. Rumor has it that he was nspired by the Rikit attack drones, but there have been versions of the machines in sevice since the 1940's. Mounted with omni-directional jets and banks of armor piercing rockets, the Zenith Hoverbots are quite maneuverable and pack a deadly punch. They can make the skies a very dangerous place. Zenith Mech Man Vandal, the genius behind the Council's technology, created his first robots during the 1940's. He's been improving on them ever since. Now known as the Zenith Mech Men, these tough and deadly machines are 100 times more dangerous than their predecessors of 60 years ago. Modern Mech Men have tough, thick armor, redundant systems that resist damage, and a powerful onboard AI that makes them faster and smarter than most human soldiers. Powers Lieutenants Ascendant Adjutant Eclipse Nightwolf Champion The Nightwolf champion has lost all of his humanity to whatever force transformed him into a monstrous killing machine. Unlike the more sedate Nightwolf warriors, the champions are in a wild state and can barely be controlled. They are berserkers, unwilling to obey any orders when their enemy is in sight. They are, however, nearly impossible to kill, which makes up for their disobedient nature. Powers Equinox Adjutant The Vampyri Adjutants are soldiers who have been promoted from the Cor Leonis ranks and given the singular honor of becoming a Vampyr. This honor is one the masters of the Council are loathe to give, since it means a year of inactive duty for the Cor Leonis. The result, however, is a Vampyr who has both the power and the experience to lead his monstrous soldiers into battle. Powers Galaxy Adjutant Galaxy Adjutant Quantum Mk I Zenith Warcry The Mk I Warcry robot has been favorably compared to a battle tank when it comes to both firepower and resilience. The big difference is that the Mk I is controlled by an ingenious artificial intelligence that can capably command troops in the field. It carries enough firepower to take out heavily armored targets, and its own armor stands up to anything less than an anti-tank weapon. Nebula Adjutant Only those Nebula soldiers who have proven both resilient and trustworthy achieve the rank of Adjutant. Through their skill in combat and their dedication to the Council's cause, they have begun to earn real respect from their leaders. In return, they receive better equipment and training, and are trusted with some low level secrets. Nebula Cor Leonis Adjutant The pinnacle of frontline soldiers, the Cor Leonis Adjutants are nearly unstoppable fighting machines. It often takes an anti-tank weapon just to faze one of these juggernauts. Fortunately, their numbers are small, though the Council keeps making more of them as their soldiers become more experienced. Powers Nebula Elite Adjutant A high-ranking Nebula Elite Adjutant is a force to be reckoned with. His increased physical prowess is now matched by improved tactical skills and the steely resolve of a combat veteran. Regular doses of super soldier serum has left him entirely devoted to the Council's cause. He is willing to follow any order, and he seldom worries about the messy consequences. Penumbra Adjutant The Penumbra Adjutants have completed their covert ops training and are on the verge of being promoted to Elite status. They have yet to benefit from a course of super soldier serum, but they have honed their stealth and physique to a near perfect level. Adjutants are often tasked with leading squads of Penumbra soldiers on raids to raise funds for the Council. Penumbra Cor Leonis Adjutant Unlike their counterparts in the other branches of the Council's hierarchy, the Penumbra Cor Leonis Adjutants have considerable autonomy. The Council feels that the subversive activities that fall within the Penumbra's purview require a certain amount of independence. This makes the Penumbra Cor Leonis quite unpredictable at times - and thus, quite deadly. Penumbra Elite Adjutant Penumbra Elite at the peak of his game may earn the rank of Adjutant, and with it a large upgrade in super soldier serum. He is on the verge of Cor Leonis status, and his mind has become focused with laser-like intensity. High ranking Elites are some of the best shots and most dedicated insurgents in the world. They can, and have, assassinated heads of state as well as world famous heroes. Vortex Adjutant Vortx Adjutants are zealots in every sense of the word. They believe in the Council's superiority so fiercely that they have become experts at recruiting new members from the disaffected elements of society. Vortex Adjutants are in equal parts soldier and proselytizer. Vortex Cor Leonis Adjutant Vortex Cor Leonis Adjutants have the responsibility of leading large numbers of troops. They are concerned with training their men into peak fighting form - and recruiting new members to the Council. Until recently, none have ever been taken alive by the authorities. Vortex Elite Adjutant The Elite Vortex Adjutants are those destined for positions of authority in the Council hierarchy. Their authority supercedes nearly every other rank. These Adjutants reward the Council with the utmost devotion. By the time someone has reached this lofty level, he has given up any semblance of a normal life. He belongs to the Council, body and soul. Bosses Ascendant Archon The personal guard of the Center, these crack soldiers are highly trained for protection and defense. Their equipment is geared toward healing and shielding their charge. Dark Equinox Archon The Dark Vampyri are the assistants to Nosferatu, the man responsible for the Council's super soldier program. They are scientists as well as super soldiers, and have a hand in the creation of other Vampyri. They often personalize their own transformation process, giving themselves special abilities and powers that lesser beings can only dream of. Eclipse Warwolf The Warwolf has lost all of his humanity to whatever force transformed him into a monstrous killing machine. Unlike the more sedate Nightwolf warriors, the Warwolves are in a wild state and can barely be controlled. They are berserkers, unwilling to obey any orders when their enemy is in sight. They are, however, nearly impossible to kill, which makes up for their disobedient nature. Equinox Archon The Vampyri Archons are the assistants to Nosferatu, the man responsible for the Council's super soldier program. Vampyri Archons are scientists as well as super soldiers, and have a hand in the creation of other Vampyri. They often personalize their own transformation process, giving themselves special abilities and powers that lesser beings can only dream of. Powers Galaxy Archon Galaxy Archon Quantum Mk II Zenith Warcry The ultimate in automated fighting systems, the Mk II Warcry robot is fearsome in combat, capable of taking on whole armored companies by itself. The robots' unerring aim and large caliber weaponry make them a threat to any hero they come across. Their enhanced AI allows them to coordinate with the Council's human troops, making them the perfect battlefield commanders. Nebula Archon To ascend to the rank of Archon, a Nebula soldier must prove himself over the course of many battles. Many of them resent having to continue working with raw recruits, but this indignity is more than compensated for by their first taste of super soldier serums and body enhancements. Combined with their combat experience, these enhancements make them formidable foes. Nebula Cor Leonis Archon The highest ranking soldiers among the Nebula, the Nebula Cor Leonis Archons are strikingly capable field officers, able to formulate and execute grand military campaigns. Unlike most modern officers, these Cor Leonis are not afraid to personally lead their soldiers into battle. After all, their own abilities far surpass those of all normal men and many super-powered heroes. Nebula Elite Archon The leaders of the Nebula Elite are near perfect soldierly specimens. In addition to the normal super soldier serum, they receive a special formula that enhances intellect and problem solving skills. An Elite Archon is utterly devoted to the Council's plans for world domination, and he can finally be trusted to lead his soldiers without direction from above. Powers Penumbra Archon A Penumbra Archon is responsible for overseeing squads of covert operatives. Since coverts ops need to be precise and perfectly executed, a Penumbra Archon is valued chiefly for his ability to follow orders precisely and make sure his troops do the same. In return for loyalty and good service, Archons receive their first taste of super soldier serum, making them stronger and quicker than any normal human could be. Penumbra Cor Leonis Archon The Penumbra Cor Leonis Archons author their own plans to sow terror and fear across Paragon City. Many are in command of small military cells, completely cut off from their compatriots - both for the sake of security, and to encourage independent thinking. Penumbra Elite Archon While most Elites concentrate on learning the basic skills required for special ops, the Archons receive additional training in tactics. They're also trained in technological skills, such as wire tapping and circumventing security systems. Combined with their prodigious super soldier enhancements, these skills make Elite Archons well-prepared to plan and carry out small covert ops. Vortex Archon The Vortex Archons are the living essence of the Council's beliefs. While the Adjutants brim with enthusiasm, the Archons radiate a palpable aura of danger. The Vortex carefully foster this mystique in order to keep order within the ranks of the Council. Vortex Cor Leonis Archon The Vortex Cor Leonis Archons make up the inner circle that surrounds the Council leadership. They are charged with the grand stratagems that further the ultimate goal of the Council: the eventual domination of the world. The leaders of the Council foster a competitiveness between these high ranking officers in order to prevent any single one of them from acquiring too much power and becoming a threat. Vortex Elite Archon The Vortex Elite Archons are among the few soldiers permitted to express their opinions to the Council's leaders, though most wisely avoid doing so. They control almost all the internal operations of the Council organization. Elite Bosses Lt. Blechley Though the Vampyri of the Council are not undead, they are certainly monsters. Lt. Blechley is typical of them. His body has been modified by grotesque surgeries and chemical treatments into a super-human killing machine, and his mind has been altered to match. It's no wonder Old Man Marcone didn't allow them in Port Orleans Named Bosses * Archon Snyder (Equinox Archon) * Archon Turney * Archon Volder * Archon Wylde (Equinox Archon) * Archon Zyver (Equinox Archon) * Giermann (Galaxy Archon, Equinox Archon, or Mark II Warcry) (Find Aphrodite's Girdle mission from Ganymede) * Professor Romano (Penumbra Cor Leonis Archon) Arch Villains Arakhn Very little is known about the mysterious figure known as Arakhn. She is a deadly assassin and is the last thing seen by many enemies of the Council. What most of the Council is unaware of is that Arakhn's powers resulted from the fusion of her human body with a Nictus life form. She is on the front lines of a war with the Kheldians, ancient enemies of the Nictus. Archon Burkholder Archon Burkholder is a relic from another villainous group that was recently subsumed by the Council. Nevertheless, he seems to have made a place for himself in the new regime. His obsession with robotics led him to carve off his own arm and replace it with one of steel; it also led him to create this terrifying robot factory. To prevent the launch of the giant Zenith Mech Man, you must defeat Burkholder. Maestro As a child, Vincenzo Alferi dreamed of becoming a great composer, but those dreams were shattered when he lost his hearing due to a car accident. The Council offered to perform a radical experiment that might restore his hearing, and Vincenzo agreed without hesitation. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned. A SPIDER attack on the facility resulted in a power surge at the worst possible moment. Instead of restoring him, the resulting explosion created a permanent resonance in Vincenzo's body. He agreed to join the Council if they would give him the opportunity for vengeance against SPIDER. Nosferatu Few truly appreciate the genius of Nosferatu's super soldier program, and none more so than himself. Nosferatu was so entranced by his ability to create the super strong Vampyri that he became one of them. He has since improved upon his original design by granting himself several new abilities. He can mesmerize his opponents, leaving them helpless. Some say he can even siphon off the life force of his foes. Requiem Ridolfo Uzzano has come a long way from his humble beginning as one of Mussolini's lapdogs. The primary cause of his success was his fusion with a Nictus, a being of utter darkness. The Nictus gave Ridolfo the ability to scorch his foes with an infernal fire. Though he is now over 100 years old, Requiem remains a fearsome foe in battle. Before the Center arrived to spoil his fun, Requiem ruled over the massive military organization that was subsumed by the Council. His closest attendents suspect that Requiem is still smarting from his loss of power, and plotting his revenge. Vandal The fiend known as Vandal was once a humble tinkerer named Othman Doul. In the late 1930's, the villain Requiem recognized Doul's usefulness and recruited him to produce the fabulous machinery that powers the Council's arsenal. Othman was happy to oblige, since it meant he could indulge his scientific curiosity without restraint. Over the years, Vandal has mechanically augmented himself to prolong his lifespan. Now, he seeks to advance his own position within the Council by pushing his terrible technology ever farther. Category:CoHCategory:Enemies